Ordinary Day
by SyberSnake13
Summary: Sometimes an ordinary day as well can bring surprise. slash, mpreg SeverusCharlie
1. Chapter 1

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch. (Thanks all your help.)

WARNINGS: slash, mpreg,

disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything

else. I'm making no money from this.

**Ordinary day**

Part 1

Molly Weasley was the mother of seven beautiful children, all her babies from the oldest, Bill, to the youngest, her only girl, Ginny. They loved and respected her, and she liked to think that she knew all about them and that they didn't lie to her. They were good kids, even the twins, despite what some people might have believed.

They loved her and she loved them. But, sometimes, she needed to get away from her life at home. At those times, she liked to walk in Hogsmeade or Little Hangledon, which were the only two all-wizarding towns in Britain.

Today, she chose Little Hangledon for her walk. There were lots of gardens there, filled with flowers and trees, and little children playing. She loved it there.

She stood near a playground, looking at her peaceful surroundings--the bright blue sky with the sun shining brightly, cats running or sunning themselves, and owls flying through the sky carrying letters or parcels. Children ran and shouted in the playground. On one of the benches sat Charlie.

Wait a minute, what was her son doing here? He said he needed to go back to Romania. She shook her head and looked back to the bench. Yes, there sat her boy, the second oldest of her children. His face held a dreamy look, smiling as he looked toward the sandbox.

"What the hell?" Molly didn't normally use profanity, but the situation was so odd. She couldn't help but be curious. Besides which, she was his mother and had a right to know why he was here, especially when he'd told the entire family that he was returning to Romania. She needed to investigate.

She made her way to the bench, freezing in mid-step when Charlie's voice called out, "Julian, come here. We need to go."

"Coming papa!" shouted back a black-haired boy of about three years who played near the bench.

Molly stood motionless as her Charlie was called 'papa'. No, it couldn't be true that he was this boy Julian's father. She couldn't be a grandmother! But deep inside her there was a strange feeling that it was true.

She couldn't just stand here and do nothing. She followed with her eye as the pair left the playground. She knew she had to go after them.

She wasn't spying on her son, she told herself. She wasn't. She was only doing what any worried mother would have done in a situation like this. She was curious, but she wasn't spying. The fact that she was, at the moment, keeping to the shadows was just because the sun was so very bright and the day so hot, not because she didn't want the two of them to see her. If that _were_ the case, she would be spying. She wasn't, although didn't she have the right to, as mother and possible grandmother?

Of course, Charlie wasn't the boy's father. He couldn't be. He told her everything. Well, everything important anyway. A child was certainly important. He tell her about something like that, wouldn't he?

Molly was a little upset now. She hoped that the boy was just the child of Charlie's new girlfriend. Of course she knew that he preferred men and not women, but a mother could always hope.

At that moment, she saw Charlie's destination. It was a little house on the edge of town with a pretty garden. In the centre of the garden stood a tall oak tree, in the shadow of which sat a figure--a man, if her eyes didn't deceive her. A heavily pregnant man. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face.

The little boy ran up to the sitting figure and hugged him. "Daddy, we're home!"

"I can see that," said a somehow-familiar velvety voice.

As Charlie laughed at the pair, the seated man rose with some difficulty, due to his swollen belly. Charlie helped him in the end, pulling his lover into a deep kiss that made Julian giggle at the pair. As they broke apart for breath, Molly could see the man's face as well as the little boy's, each with a pair of identical, unmistakable jet-black eyes.

The man was Severus Snape.

She gasped as she recognised him, and did the only thing she could under the circumstances.

She fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ordinary day

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus Snape/ Charlie Weasley

Summary: Sometimes an ordinary day as well can bring surprise.

Parts: 2?

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

Authors notes & Warnings: slash, mpreg

Ordinary day, (Part 2)

Charlie looked at his lover, the mother of his children, as he hugged their son Julian. He wasn't foolish enough to say that aloud--that Severus was the mother of his children. He might be a Gryffindor, but he wasn't suicidal, and he wanted to live long enough to see their second child--or children. They thought they might be having twins, but they weren't sure. They wanted it to be a surprise. He liked to tease Severus about how big he was, that his own mother hadn't been that big when she carried the twins. That little thought scared Severus sometimes, making him start to cry.

Charlie really didn't know how Severus managed to keep his pregnancy secret: he was so moody. When he asked Sev about it the first time, he'd just laughed at Charlie.

"They don't care what's up with a slimy Slytherin, now do they?" Severus smirked at him. "And they like to stay as far away from me as possible."

"I didn't, and I'm a Gryffindor."

"Which only proves that no one from that House is sane," Severus had smiled lovingly at him, before moving into a passionate kiss.

He snapped out of his daydream. His beloved Sev was trying to stand up with as much grace as he could, being six months pregnant. A smile tugged at Charlie's mouth as he helped the other man to his feet, then pulled him into a warm embrace. He couldn't help but to kiss Severus. He heard Julian giggle at them before they pulled apart. He stood for a moment, lost in Severus' deep, black gaze filled with love and passion.

_PUFF_

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes--his mother lay on the ground not far from their house. "Damn, damn, damn," he chanted, unable to pry his eyes from her fallen body.

"Well, I think the problem of how you tell your parents about us has been dealt with," Severus said in a lightly amused voice. Charlie just stared at his mother, then his lover, and laughed. Severus smirked a bit before gathering Julian in his arms. "Come, love, it's as good a time as ever," he said as he walked toward the fallen woman.

A good ten minutes later had the two men sitting on the couch watching as Molly paced a hole into the living-room floor. She looked both upset and angry, but it was uncertain which she felt more of.

When they had first approached her outside, she had woken up, screamed, then fainted again.

"Should we wait for her to wake up again and discuss this little affair out here, or maybe we can take her inside," suggested Severus in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, Sev," said Charlie. He looked at his mother, then at his son. He smiled. "Come on. Julian, help me bring your grandmother inside. You know mommy can't pick up heavy things." Severus hit his arm playfully, glaring. "I mean daddy."

Julian laughed at his parents' antics. "Coming," he said. "Papa, who is the funny lady?" he asked, a little confused.

Charlie could hear Severus try and stop his laughter with little success.

Maybe Severus thought it was funny that the boy had called Molly a funny lady, but Molly didn't. She talked to Charlie as though he was a five-year-old who had accidentally gone into the wrong house. She accused Severus of stealing her baby, which made him very angry in return.

Charlie felt awful. He wanted to defend Severus, but he didn't allow it. Then, Severus got upset, began to cry, and rushed to their room complaining about his hormones. Molly left five minutes later, saying that she needed to think.

Charlie looked lost. He felt as if his life had just been turned upside-down. As he watched his son sleeping on the couch, he heard a faint noise from the bedroom. He needed to go help calm Severus.

He walked to the bedroom door and his breath hitched. Severus looked so fragile, but only for him. For everyone but Charlie, he hid behind his mask of hatred and sarcasm. But he was lonely, and needed someone to love him. Charlie had seen this, and had given the man his heart.

Charlie approached Severus slowly. He slid his fingers under his lover's shirt to stroke the swollen belly. He moved his thumb up and down the other man's side, pulling the shirt off as he went. He moaned at the sight of the moon-white skin and licked at Severus' neck, causing him to sigh. With one hand, Charlie started to open Severus' trousers, and with the other he worked at his own.

Severus' thin frame shuddered, pressing back to Charlie's firm and well-toned body. As Severus leaned back, Charlie's hard cock pressed into his body. Severus moaned this time, and he turned slightly toward Charlie, their mouths pressing together in a firm kiss full of love and lust.

They moved toward the bed and made love carefully. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms and felt that when they were together like this, the world outside of their house did not exist. The war, their families, their friends didn't exist in the here and now.

Charlie lay there and listened as his lover's breath slowed as Severus fell asleep. He stroked his lover's hair and back until he, too, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ordinary day

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus Snape/ Charlie Weasley

Summary: Sometimes an ordinary day as well can bring surprise.

Parts: 3?

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

Authors notes & Warnings: slash, mpreg

Ordinary day

Part 3

The next morning, Charlie watched as his beloved Severus pressed closer to his body. Carefully, so as not to wake him, he brushed the silky black hair that had fallen to cover Severus' face. It always amazed Charlie that he and Severus were able to stay together, despite their differences and the world around them.

He knew that his mother would not be satisfied with the little they had told her the day before: she'd be back.

Charlie's finger trailed gently down the swollen belly, remembering how it all began. It had been after Ron's second year at Hogwarts. He'd made his way back to Romania from the vacation in Egypt, staying the night in a dark and untidy Muggle hotel and being thankful that it was only for the one night. He'd stepped outside and found himself face-to-face with Severus Snape and been entranced.

The wind flowed through his long, black hair giving him a magnetic beauty like something from a dream. He wore tight black jeans and a loose-bottomed shirt that came up and showed the pale skin beneath. Charlie's eyes wandered over the slim but toned body that was actually visible in the Muggle clothing and his mouth went dry. He licked his lips. He knew that the other man was talking, but was so lost in the ebony eyes and velvet voice that he didn't understand the words.

"Just what I expect from a Weasley."

"What?" Charlie demanded, then snarled, "You can't go about insulting my family."

This made Snape smirk. "As inadequate as ever, I see."

This remark made Charlie angry like he'd never been before. Snape was treating him like a child, even though he was a mere six years his junior. His mind went foggy and he burned with rage, although the only thing he could think of was how good Snape looked with his eyes burning in cold, cruel amusement. This man always was a mystery for him who angered and excited him in the same moment and now he wanted only one thing.

"Shut up!" Charlie yelled, lunging forward to hit out at Snape. He saw surprise in the jet-black eyes as Snape stepped backward to avoid the blow. Instead of hitting, Charlie kissed him. He could feel the thin body tense for a minute, then relax and slightly part his lips, possibly in surprise. Charlie didn't care, he just wanted to stay that way as long as he could, knowing that when Snape recovered, he'd push Charlie away and never allow him close again.

And then Snape began to kiss back.

Charlie's eyes snapped open. Crystal-blue locked with ebony and he forgot to close them again, could only stare back at lust-filled deep, black eyes like his life depended on it.

Charlie never knew how they got back to his room, but the next thing he knew their clothes were everywhere on the floor. The moon-white skin begged for touch, for his lips and hands. Charlie couldn't resist.

"Why?" Snape asked, his voice cracking a bit in unaccustomed uncertainty.

"I want you. I need you," Charlie said, smiling. Snape snorted, but did not respond. "And you need me." Charlie's hand snaked down the other man's body, finding his hardened cock. He pressed forward with a mischievous smile and pressed another kiss to Snape's lips.

Surprisingly, Snape allowed him to take the lead and push the older man back on the bed. One body covered the other, and Charlie pinned Severus' hands above his head. As he worked on the white skin, Snape whimpered and moaned. Charlie made love to Severus that night, then the next day, then the next, and every day for quite some time.

Sometimes Snape came to Charlie in Romania and sometimes Charlie visited his lover at Hogwarts. It was more than sex, and Charlie knew it, although neither man spoke about it.

But one weekend, Snape didn't come as expected, nor the next. Soon after, Charlie Apparated as close as he could and walked to Hogwarts, making his way through the dark dungeon corridors that led to his lover's quarters.

When he opened the door to his private rooms, he could see a figure curled up on the sofa before the fireplace. Snape slept, but his dreams were fitful. He mumbled in his sleep, his brow furrowed, and he moaned. Charlie shook him carefully, but Snape didn't awaken. Shaking his head, he lifted the sleeping figure from the couch. He was painfully thin, as though he'd barely been eating. He'd lost weight and seemed somehow fragile in Charlie's arms. He'd been sick some weeks ago, Charlie knew, but had refused to go to the mediwitch.

After carrying Snape to his bed, Charlie lay down beside him and fell asleep.

The next morning, sleepy black eyes greeted him when he woke up, and an uncertain velvet voice mumbled, "Charlie?" so quietly, as though the speaker thought he'd disappear if the words were louder.

"Yes, love?" he asked back, smiling. Snape's features softened, as though some great weight had gone from his shoulders, then he paled. His skin turned slightly greenish, and then he jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Charlie heard the sounds of vomiting, and made his way to Severus' side. He knelt down and stroked the black hair. When there was nothing more in Severus' stomach, he leaned back wearily.

Charlie held the figure close on his lap so that he didn't have to sit on the cold stone floor. The dark head rested on Charlie's shoulder, his breath heavy. Charlie waited, hoping that his lover would say what was wrong, but Snape remained silent. At last, Charlie spoke up.

"Severus, you need to go to Madam Pomfrey, or I will bring you to her." Charlie spoke with mock anger in his voice, but it made the figure on his lap stiffen and start to tremble. He shook his head furiously.

"No."

"You need to find out what's wrong. It might be something serious, something life-threatening."

"I know what it is," Snape replied, his voice betraying no feeling, although faint tremors continued to wash over his muscles. He stood then, his body protesting, swaying so badly that he almost fell back on Charlie. He looked down, face an emotionless mask as always, which made Charlie's heart clench in fear that he'd lost his lover forever.

"I am pregnant."

Charlie's mind didn't catch the words immediately, but then he laughed. It was the best future what he would wish for himself, an own family with Severus. Snape looked confused, as though not expecting such a response.

The redhead stood, kissed Severus, then picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Dropping him lightly on the bed, he smirked at Severus' confusion before climbing above him and pressing Snape's body close. Looking deep into the other man's eyes as proof of his sincerity, Charlie said, "I love you. Would you marry me?"

He knew then that his life would be full of secrets, but they were Charlie's secrets to keep for their safety. His son, his lover, and his unborn child.

He knew his mother would scream and throw a tantrum, but she'd calm down. He couldn't know what life would bring tomorrow, or who his mother would tell his secrets to. For now, in this bed beside his lover, it didn't matter.

TBC


End file.
